


The Right Decision

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil has a proposition for Dan.





	

Dan walks down the hall towards Phil’s room. He stops outside of the closed door. Today is the day he has waited years for. Nervousness courses through his veins and a slight sweat breaks out across his brow. He can feel his chest constrict and he forces himself to remember to breath.

Dan had stumbled into the kitchen this morning. His eyes were blurry and still heavy with sleep. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and his pajama bottoms were slung low on his hips. He expected to see Phil making breakfast, but the kitchen was empty.

Once he realized he’s alone, Dan poked his head in the lounge. It was also void of Phil’s presence. Dan cocked his head and listened out. The flat resonated with silence. Dan checked the office and the bathroom. Each room was empty. Dan knocked on Phil’s door and pushed it open when he heard nothing.

“Phil?” Dan called out as the door opened. The room was empty. Dan furrowed his brow in frustration. The room looked to be in order, save the paper laying in the middle of the bed. Dan made his way towards the paper with hesitation. He picked up the paper and allowed his eyes to flutter over the page.

_Dan,_

_I must confess something. I heard you last night. I’ve heard you every night that you’ve had ‘private time’. I’ve heard the noises you make. I’ve heard you call my name. Don’t be embarrassed please. I really don’t mind._

_I can’t ignore my feelings for you any longer. I want you. I want you so bad Dan that it makes my heart ache. I want you writhing with pleasure beneath my fingertips._

_I have a proposition for you. I will be out of the apartment until 3 p.m. If you want me as bad as I want you, be on my bed when I return. If you aren’t there, I’ll assume you didn’t want me. Don’t feel bad if you don’t. We will ignore this message and proceed with our lives._

_Just think about it._

_Phil_

 

Dan stared at the page in disbelief. He read the page four times before everything really hit him. Phil’s heard him wanking. Phil’s heard him calling out his name when he has reached my climax. Dan felt a red blush flush his face at the realization that he had an audience.

Phil confessed to liking him. That realization hit Dan on his second read through. He noticed the proposition on the third time. The fourth time is when everything fully sunk in. He took the paper back to his room and began to pace. 

Dan had found himself at a crossroads. On the one hand, he could give in and finally have Phil. On the other hand, he could ignore Phil and they could continue as they always were. However, that’s slightly a lie. Dan was aware that whatever he chooses will have an effect on their friendship. After a few hours of  pacing, Dan had made up his mind.

That is how Dan found himself outside of Phil’s room at ten to three. He takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The room looks exactly the same as it did hours before except for the lack of page on the bed.

Dan steps inside and shuts the door. He quietly makes his way across the room and sits cross legged on the bed. He hunches his shoulders forward and curls in on himself. He keeps his head down so he can stare at his feet.

He hears the front door of the flat open. His heart quickens as Phil’s steps become louder the closer they come. Dan’s breath catches in his throat as the bedroom door opens. He doesn’t lift his head. He hears Phil shut the door and begin to move around the room.

Dan can see Phil’s legs. He feels Phil’s hand cups his chin and lift his head. He’s greeted with the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Phil’s hair is pushed back in a slightly messy quiff. His eyes are sparkling, deep blue pools that are glistening with happiness. A wide, loving smile is adorning his face.

Dan can feel himself smiling in response. He can feel his body starting to relax in Phil’s presence. Dan watches as Phil leans down and closes the gap between their lips.

“I see you decided to accept my proposition. Good,” Phil murmurs against Dan’s lips with a smirk. Dan feels Phil press their lips together and hesitates for am moment. Then, he eagerly kisses Phil back. He feels Phil’s hands move to cup his face.

Dan pulls back from Phil who gave him a rather confused look. He shifts and moves back towards the head of the bed. Dan watches as Phil crawls across the bed and moves to hover above him.

Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck. They clash their lips together with heat and passion. Whimpers are escaping through Dan’s lips as Phil runs his hands over the other man’s body. Phil slips his fingers under Dan’s shirt and dances his fingers up his torso. Dan jolts at the touch.

Dan sits up and tugs at the hem of Phil’s shirt. Phil gets the hint and reaches behind his head to pull the shirt over it. Dan makes quick work to dispose of his shirt as well. Phil moves his lips across Dan’s jaw and down his neck. Dan lets out a particularly loud moan when Phil hits the sweet spot on his neck.

Dan ruts his crotch against Phil’s. Phil moans in response. He sits back on his knees and unbuttons Dan’s pants. Phil walks himself backwards off the bed; taking Dan’s pants and underwear with him. Dan blushes and moves his arms to cover himself. Phil shakes his head.

“Don’t cover yourself babe. You’re too beautiful for that,” Phil says gently while peeling Dan’s arms away from his body. Dan smiles shyly and feels himself blush. Phil drops his own pants and underwear. He watches as Dan’s gaze lingers up and down his body. Phil smiles as he moves to grab the lube from the drawer in his side table.

Once he has the lube, Phil clammers back on the bed. He repositions himself in-between Dan’s parted legs. Phil slides his hand over Dan’s inner thigh and over his dick. Dan bucks his hips into the touch. Phil strokes Dan’s cock a few times, teasing him. Dan moans loudly at the contact.

“Please Phil,” Dan pleads at the older man. Phil gives him a sly smile in response and opens the lube. He pours some on his fingers before dancing his index finger around Dan’s waiting hole. He sinks the finger in and gives Dan a moment to adjust.

“More,” Dan whimpers out less then a minute later. Phil complies and slides another finger into Dan’s ass. He begins to scissor the hole open while searching for that tiny bundle of nerves. Dan arches his back when Phil hits his prostate. Phil is able to get three fingers working Dan open before the man is begging to be fucked.

Phil retracts his fingers and pours more lube in his hand. He slides his hand over his length a few times while slightly bucking his hips at the contact. Dan is watching Phil with his eyes blown wide with lust. Phil lines up his cock with Dan’s asshole and slowly sinks inside. Dan lets out a low moan at the stretch. Phil slides halfway in and pauses while waiting for Dan to adjust. Dan nods his head and Phil finishes bottoming out.

Phil pauses again and waits on Dan. The pain gave way to pleasure and Dan starts to thrust himself on Phil’s cock. Phil takes it as a sign that he can start moving. He pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in. Dan digs his nails into Phil’s shoulders.

Phil sets a quick pace and Dan matches his thrusts. The room is filled with moans from both men. Phil slides his hand between their bodies. He wraps his fingers around Dan’s cock.

“Oh god!” Dan cries out as Phil hits his prostate. Phil angles his hips. He hits the spot over and over again. Dan arches his back at the stimulation. Phil can feel the heat gathering in his groin.

“Close,” Phil moans out. Dan is close as well, but the pleasure he’s feeling is too overwhelming for him to talk. Phil figures that Dan is close as his noises have become more high pitched. Dan cums with a scream. He paints both his and Phil’s stomach with white ropes of cum. Phil feels him clench around his cock and he can’t hold back any longer. With one final, powerful thrust, Phil cums deep in Dan’s ass. He slowly fucks them both through their highs.

They’re both panting once they’ve gotten down from their highs. Phil pulls out and rolls sideways onto the bed next to Dan. He blindly reaches over to the side table and grabs a few tissues. He hands a few to Dan before using a few a few to clean himself up. They dispose of the tissues over the side of the bed. Phil lays back against the pillows and pulls Dan against his chest.

Dan settles into Phil’s chest and wraps his arms around his waist. Phil runs his fingers through Dan’s hair.

“I like you,” Dan whispers quietly.

“I like you too,” Phil replies. They both drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
